The Next Frontier: Cooking
by Kimiko Heroux
Summary: I had to write a tall tale for an English assignment, so I decided to use the characters from Digimon Frontier...


Mariah Giffey

Mrs. Wege

English B3

11-9-09

The Next Frontier: Cooking

"I don't really see why you wanted fish so bad."

Koji watched in boredom as his twin brother, Koichi, opened up the can of feed and began to daintily drop it into the tank. As the food fell, Koichi watched in delight, seeing all the tiny fish nibbling it all up.

Koichi turned to his brother, smiling his usual smile that stretched from one ear to another. "Well, they're quiet, but look how energetic they are!" he exclaimed, briefly turning back to the tank. The fish just stared at him like he had lost his mind.

Koji stared at his twin, not really getting why it was so imperative to Koichi to own fish. "Energetic isn't the word I'd use…"

"And they're really smart, too!"

Then, there was a knock at the door. Actually, it was more like they were trying to pound the door down.

Koji, sighing in annoyance, got up and headed for the door, mumbling, "If it's another salesman, I'm gonna—" He stopped when he opened the door. "Oh, it's you." His tone wasn't uplifted, even though it was only his old friend, Takuya Kanbara, because in Koji's opinion, he was worse than a salesman.

"Hey-ya, buddy!" Takuya's voice rose to almost a squeak at the last syllable.

"What do you want?" Koji said bleakly, his enthusiasm about his friend's arrival not very high. "I'm kinda in the middle of something here." He figured that if he talked his way out of it, he could elude him.

"I got fish!" came Koichi's excited voice from the other room, though everyone seemed to ignore his comment.

"I need your help," Takuya continued, "I have to make dinner—" Koji cut him off, smiling deviously.

"_Finally_ get Azumi to go on a date with you?" he questioned mockingly, emphasizing the word 'finally'. He didn't really know how far his imprudence would take him.

Takuya was ticked off by the remark. He tried tackling his cocky friend, but Koji merely stepped aside, causing him to keep going and break through the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Koji walked over and inspected the Takuya-shaped damage. "You're paying for this wall, Kanbara!" he demanded.

Takuya walked back through the hole, innocence written on his face. It seemed as though he didn't even know what was going on. "You want me to pay for the damage in your yard, too?"

"What did you do?!" Koji was instantly worried about how much of his house would be standing by the time his so-called "friend" left.

"You know that giant oak tree in your yard?" Takuya didn't really seem to know how to put what he was trying to get at.

"Yeah?"

"It kinda…tipped…over."

Koji was steaming with anger. Literally. "What did you do to it?!"

Takuya kept his gaze off of Koji, knowing that if he locked eyes with him, one of two things may happen: 1) Koji may attack him and try to rip him apart, or 2) he may just run away screaming while _imagining _the first one.

"Well, when I was running, I couldn't really stop…and I hit the tree…and yeah…" He trailed off, not really knowing how to truly finish the explanation in a way that would soothe Koji's anger.

While Koji just stood there, glaring at him and trying to strangle him, Takuya took of his hat and out of it, pulled out a large pile of money that couldn't possibly have fit in there if he tried stuffing it in there with a plunger. "This should cover it, shouldn't it?" He handed Koji the money before walking in the other room.

He walked up to Koichi and put his hand around him. "Koichi, my favorite twin, how's it going?" Koji cast him a glare for the statement. "Can you do me a favor, my buddy?"

Koichi wasn't sure where he was going with the question, but he knew that if it involved Takuya it involved either being his guinea pig or being strapped to something while he tests if it's flammable or not. But what the heck, he's gotta run out of things to try and start on fire sometime, doesn't he? "Sure, but what is it?"

"I have to cook dinner for Azumi. She likes Italian, but I wanted to mix it up a bit. Ya know, just throw some stuff together and see how it tastes." He grinned. "This is where you come in, buddy. You can taste what Koji and I make!"

Koichi was right. He was the guinea pig. Again. "All right…" Truthfully, even though his facial expression didn't say so, he was scared out of his mind. He knew that he could never trust Takuya in a kitchen. And Koji wasn't so good of a cook, either.

Takuya's smirk grew twice its normal size. So much that it barely fit on his face. "Okay, then c'mon, Koji, let's get started!" He grabbed Koji's wrist, cutting off circulation, and pulled him to the kitchen.

Koji began with pulling out a large cleaver and began to chop rapidly, so fast that his hand and the knife were both a blur. Suddenly, the cleaver clattered to the floor and he began to yell out in pain.

Koichi ran over, concerned for his brother's safety. "Koji, what happened?" he questioned, worry in his voice.

"I bit my tongue!"

Nearby, Takuya, who was now wearing a 'Kiss The Cook' apron, was mixing together a bunch of meat into rice. For once in his life, he was actually reading instructions out of the cookbook. Though some of the little details didn't seem right to him, so he decided to change them a little.

He held the cookbook in his hands, squinting at the words. "A half a teaspoon of curry powder? That doesn't seem like enough." He looked at the container of the tan powder, unaware of the kick that it held in such a small quantity. "I'll just add a cup f it, just to give it a little more flavor…"

In just a little while, the fresh-smelling kitchen went to something utterly gamy. Takuya pulled his creation off the stove, smiling at it proudly. "Yeah! Baby!" Obviously, he had no sense of smell, since the aroma that was wafting off that monstrosity was almost deadly.

"Okay, Koichi, time to test it all out!" he called, glancing at the nervous kid sitting on at the nearby table, twiddling his fingers.

At the mentioning of his name, Koichi looked up. And as soon as he did so, the stench wafting from whatever it was that Takuya made reaching his nostrils. He cringed, putting his hands up by his nose to block the smell. "Aww, man, did something just die?!" he questioned, making a face of sheer disgust.

"Ha-ha! Bon appetite, buddy!" Takuya set the plate with the atrocity before Koichi and gave him a grin.

Koichi stared at the "meal" before him. "Exactly what is it?" He poked it with his index finger.

"It's…it's…pretty much…" Takuya didn't know exactly how to describe it. Until he decided the recipe was completely wrong, he followed it completely. But afterwards, he just threw it whatever he felt like.

"Poison on a sesame seed bun?" Koji questioned, striding out from the kitchen, smirking.

Takuya shrugged at Koji's insult. "For all I know it could be…but look at the bright side, it's got curry in it! You like curry…don't you?" He seemed to be more worried about Koichi's liking of curry than his overall welfare.

"I guess…" Koichi stared down at what he was supposed to test out. He reached out slowly, taking what _seemed _kind of like a burger in his hands, examined it for a few moments, and slowly took a bite out of it.

Firstly, he tasted a weird bitterness that was probably from a mixture of the things Takuya put in the burger, but then in just a split-second, he could taste the curry powder. His eyes began to water as he desperately searched for something to extinguish the fire raging in his mouth.

He, dropping Takuya's burger-thing on the floor, ran for the one thing he could find: the fish tank.

Pulling a straw out from who knows where, Koichi opened the tank and slurped down just about half of the algae-filled water. But then…

"Koichi, wait! The fish!" Koji yelled in alarm.

By that moment; however, it was too late. One of the small guppies that spotted the tank was sucked into the straw like an underwater vacuum cleaner. As it rose up farther, it could be seen squirming and trying to get away. As soon as it was out of sight, Koichi began to cough and choke on the poor little fish.

He suddenly stopped. "Poor, poor Richard..." He apparently had named the fish he just ate and was now mourning over its death.

"It's dark in here!" Takuya and Koji stared at Koichi in surprise, but he just shrugged, signaling that he didn't say anything.

He then hiccupped and the fish could be heard flopping inside him. He hiccupped again, with the same response.

_Hiccup._

_Flop._

_Hiccup. _

_Flop._

"Hey! What about my food?!" Takuya complained, ignoring the situation going on between Koichi and the fish. So far, the only thing he made for Azumi was now on the floor.

Then, out of the blue, the remaining fish hopped out of the tank and walking on their fins, headed for the kitchen. A bit of clattering was heard as Takuya, Koji, Koichi, and (apparently) Richard entered the room.

There all of the fish were, busy cooking food. It was obvious that they were better cooks than Takuya could ever be.

Koichi smiled before mumbling to Koji, "I told you they were smart."


End file.
